


Shall I Compare Thee Two A Summers Day

by clevelandy



Series: Simpard [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, True Love, himbo4himbo, shepard is the king, simon is the court jester, simpard for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/pseuds/clevelandy
Summary: Shepard is the king. Simon is his court jester.
Relationships: Simon Snow/Shepard
Series: Simpard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868905
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Shall I Compare Thee Two A Summers Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts).



> :)

“Shep….I mean, King Omaha….he isn’t….” Penny begins, and I wave a hand in dismissal. She’s seated in the throne next to mine, legs crossed under her skirt. Penny and I co-run the country as friends, but we’re supposed to refer to each other by our formal titles in public so that everyone will know we’re both in charge. 

“Shut up, supreme ruler and overlord Bunce,” I frown, crossing my arms over my chest and gesturing with my chin. “I’m trying to watch the court jester.” 

“He isn’t funny though, Shep.” I glance at her with an eyebrow raised. She sighs, “King Omaha.”

“I think he is! And it was my turn to pick the jester! I don’t complain when you pick jesters!” 

I’m getting a little too worked up in telling her off, so naturally everyone in the court turns to look at me. Not the jester though. He’s really focused trying to make farting sounds under his armpit. It’s not working, which only makes it funnier. The grunts coming from him in his attempts echo throughout the hall. Penny rolls her eyes and slumps back into her throne. 

“You only like him because he’s hot,” she says, voice dipping into a whisper so the nearby clergymen won’t hear her. They’re weirdly anal about stuff like that. I haven’t figured out why. 

“That’s not true. I’m a dudeth. And … he’s a dudeth too. I just…. enjoy watching him,” I mumble, though mostly to myself. 

“If you like  _ watching _ him so much, why don’t you just invite him to your chambers? That way the rest of us don’t have to suffer through  _ this _ ,” she responds, making a sweeping motion with a hand in his direction. I look up.

The court jester, Simon, is doing jumping jacks now. He’s laughing while he does it, which also makes me laugh. At some point he removed his tunic and tossed it on the floor. I begin clapping when the sweat starts dripping down his chest, but nobody else joins in.

After he’s out of breath from the jumping jacks he just stands there. He looks up at me and penny, and for the briefest moment we meet eyes. I see his face go instantly red before he throws himself into a bow. Penny mumbles something and then suddenly there are guards at his sides. When he stands they lift him under the armpits and begin carrying him out. The surrounding court starts to boo (clearly at them ending the show).

“Wait!” I call out, jumping to my feet. The room falls silent as the guards turn. They look at me, then to penny. She sighs and nods, and the guards release him. “I request… nay, demand. I demand a private audience with that jester. In my chambers. At nightfall.” 

Everyone’s looking at me. Especially  _ him _ . 

**Simon**

I’m going to be executed. :(

It’s the only logical reason that the king could want a private audience with me. The jig is up. And now they’re going to execute me. D:

I wasn’t trained as a jester. I’ve spent the last 6 years trying to pretend that I was. Around the 5th year I thought I had fooled everyone, since they kept asking me back, but clearly I was wrong. 

I only pretended to be a jester to get closer to the king. Not to like, attack him or anything :( I just think he’d be really cool to hang out with. :) i've never talked to him one on one or anything, but he seems like a cool guy. :)

But now he’s gonna have me executed :(

I knock on his door with a shaking hand. It swings open immediately. The king is taller than I thought he’d be. And… sweatier.

“Come in, bro” He says. I gulp, but follow him in, closing the door behind me. It’s a big room with a comfortable looking bed. I want to jump on it. “Do you want some mead?”

I nod, then the king hands me a big mug. I take a sip. :) 

“Wanna… jump on the bed?” He asks then. I look at him. He smiles at me, expression warm. I nod again.

We jump on the bed for hours :) 

We’re married the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> SIMPARD FOR LIFE


End file.
